1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suction/blower devices and more particularly pertains to a new wheeled suction and blower apparatus for either sucking up debris or blowing debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suction/blower devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, suction/blower devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior it which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.